Together We Go
by Aud-Diane
Summary: Shortly after being reunited, Newt and Tina are thrown into another adventure when Grindelwald strikes. Fleeing the country, the pair battle dark wizards and rescue magical creatures, all while learning more about themselves. They soon realize being on the run together is not so bad after all. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for taking a look! This story takes place just a couple of months after the movie and shows the start of Tina and Newt's relationship. Rated M for violence and future sexual themes.**

* * *

New York City was beautiful in late winter. Some would disagree, stating the overpopulated and polluted city was never in a true state of beauty, but Tina Goldstein found peace in the snow covered high towers, the bustling crowds and blaring sounds. New York had always been her home, the place she was most comfortable. It was where she had lived with her parents long ago, where she had raised and cared for Queenie, and now where she worked as a fully-reinstated Auror. Before, that was all Tina had really wanted; to live with her dear sister and work her dream, in her favorite city.

It was ironic, even depressingly comical, how quickly things had changed.

Tina first noticed the change in Queenie. No longer did her sister bite her lip and giggle at every word people spoke to her. She did not bake or cook exquisite meals in her free time. She didn't hang off Tina's arm, gossiping about work and what witch was sleeping with who. Her baby sister was now quiet, hair flat and no longer in adorably, wound curls. Tina would cautiously ask how her day was and Queenie would politely answer. On a good day, she, might even give her a half-smile, but would then withdraw to her room.

Queenie missed Jacob.

Tina wouldn't lie; she missed the No-Maj too. He was surprisingly entertaining to be around and seemed to touch each of them in their little band differently, but he had definitely made most of an impact on her sister. The old Tina would have chastised Queenie. She would have marched right up to her, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at her sister's perfect nose and stated it was ridiculous to pine after a man she'd hardly known for three days. Practical women did no such thing. Tina knew better. She couldn't tell her sister such things.

Because Tina missed Newt Scamander.

It had been two months, two long _agonizing_ months since he left her on that dock, quietly stroking back a piece of her hair and telling her he'd return. Tina didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much, especially since she had originally been trying to arrest him. There was something about him, a rare kindness and gentleness, that made her wish to him see him again.

She'd heard from him, of course. His first letter arrived days after he had left. It came clutched in the talons of a large barn owl. Newt either didn't know owls weren't really used in America or didn't care. Tina was confident it was the latter. On its first visit, the animal had come in, sliding across her desk, causing both her partner and herself to shout in panic. Now, weeks later, Tina had a small corner of her desk reserved for the animal. However, it had now been more than week since she had heard from him.

"Eh Goldstein you alright? Madame President is going to be up our asses if we don't get that report turned in."

Tina jump, stuffing old letters into her top drawer before flicking her wand. Quickly, her pen scattered across a stack of pages entirely on its own, writing of the arrest they had made earlier that day. She could always count on her partner, Montgomery, to keep her head out of the clouds. Sometimes she lost track of how long she'd been friends with the man. Ten years perhaps? He had only been a few years older than her at school and was her first partner as an Auror. Now, he often apologized for not sticking closer to her when she had been demoted, especially since she had been so dangerously close to Grindelwald, but Tina waved it off. She had Newt with her then. She didn't need anyone else.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it. It'll be up on her desk in the next hour."

"Did you hear about the other call? Two more reports on reports of the Imperious curse and some No-Maj was found with his tongue four feet long, spilling pout his mouth. Scared the shit out of his wife and kids."

"Hopefully, it'll all die down soon," Tina replied easily. Every day, attacks against No-Majs were getting worse. Grindelwald was still in American custody, due to be executed just the next day. Tina had a felling that's why the attacks were getting more desperate; his army didn't have long before they lost their leader.

"Uh hopefully _not_." Montgomery ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair and gave her a pointed look. "Because then we're out of the job. Hey, we still meeting your sister for lunch?"

"No, she um-she didn't answer my letter." Queenie hardly spoke at all these days. "So, probably not."

"Well, we can still go," he shrugged. "Come one. We'll be back by the time that report is done."

"That's alright. You go." She glanced again towards the window. Still no owl. "I'm still waiting for something."

Her partner didn't miss her glance towards the window. He gave a notable sigh, throwing on his suit jacket as he did so. Tina wasn't sure why, but he had never been very interested in hearing about her three-day adventure with Newt. He also didn't seem too keen on the owl appearing on her desk every day. "That guy isn't talking to you anymore?"

"I didn't notice," she replied, almost slightly defensively. Honestly, she had no idea why Newt had stopped sending her letters. Of course, she knew he was busy; had a life outside of writing her letters all day. A strange face of witch, beautiful and dark, entered her mind but she pushed it away. It wouldn't do her any good to think like that. "He's probably just busy."

"Sure." Montgomery grabbed his hat as he spoke. "Or he found another pretty face seeing as how you two ain't even in the same country. He's a just a guy, Goldstein. Stop moping about him."

"You know, I think I'm going to head home for a bit." Grabbing her bag and stuffing it full of various forms and articles, Tina gave another glance to the window. If it came, the owl would know to go to her home, right? "Think you can manage turning in that report on your own?"

"You got it. See you tomorrow?" The execution; something Tina was not wanting to attend, but was required to.

"Yeah. Let me know if you need me, okay?"

And with that, Tina practically fled from the office. She loved her partner but the discussion of Newt was too much for her. She would get much more done at home rather than at her desk. Hurrying through the marble halls, Tina did her best to dodge the throngs of workers. The Congress was in a frenzy but Tina still tried to keep an eye out for her sister, thinking perhaps she could still convince her to spend some time with her.

She knew what the answer would be though.

The awaited owl no longer on her mind, Tina hurried up a set of stone steps to the row of offices far more impressive than her own. Taking a small peak inside of the first one, she saw the owner was alone.

Graves had been different ever since they found him trapped in the basement of his own home; gagged, half-alive, without a single piece of clothing. No one was quite sure how long Grindelwald had been impersonating him. Graves was unsure how long he was a captive and Grindelwald refused to speak. Her boss now was more reserved; he hardly spoke and when he did, it was low and always with slight annoyance. Tina did not blame him. In fact, it only made her hate Grindelwald more.

"Mr. Graves?" He looked up from the paper he was reading, pen poised in his hand. He gave no indication she could continue speaking, except for continuing to stare at her. "Um, I was going to leave for the afternoon. I just wondered if there had been anything new incidents I should-."

"Just go, Goldstein. I think we have it handled here. You finish your last report yet?"

"No, it's being finished now. Montgomery said he would-."

"You're leaving early without even finishing a report?" She felt her cheeks grow red. Graves ignored it though and continued writing without looking at her. "I thought you being reinstated would have given you a bit more initiative. Bring me the report then you're free to go, but remember you're expected to be here for tomorrow."

Tina nodded, backing out of the office as soon as he was done speaking. Having hardly any friends, or even acquaintances was nothing new. Being reinstated didn't change that. Fighting her way back through the crowds she had just come, Tina hoped Montgomery had already left. She really didn't feel like denying one of his requests again. Coming upon their pair of desks, she was thankful to see they were empty.

However, something else made her freeze. Stomach twisting in uneasy knots, Tina carefully looked at a large, leather bound book situated perfectly on her desk that had not been there before. Catching her breath, she whipped around, frantically looking around for any sign that its deliverer was still there. Hands shaking and her mouth turning upwards into an uneasy smile, Tina grabbed _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ off her desk and practically ran out the door.

* * *

Newt Scamander did not particularly care for New York City. All large cities were the same; overpopulated, noisy, and severely lacking in a variety of magical creatures. No, he much preferred other habitats; other company.

Tina Goldstein for example.

Newt wasn't used to enjoying human company. Often, he was found annoying and intrusive. His own family thought of him odd and he when he was younger, he'd only had one friend at school. Even she was gone now. Never did he think being arrested would lead him to find two of the finest friends a man could hope for and a woman like Tina.

After he'd gone home, it had been agonizing waiting to send her the first letter. Newt didn't want to seem pushy and had been careful to not flood her with notes just days after saying goodbye. She had been on his mind constantly since then. Never had he met someone so concerned with doing _good_ ; who just wanted the evil in the world to be gone. All that, in addition to the love she showed her sister and the smile she had watching Frank fly into the sky of the city. Newt couldn't let someone like that just slip away. He wouldn't.

That's why he was there, on a windy February afternoon in the very city he had such a distaste for, with a promise clutched in his hand and his briefcase in the other. His trip had taken longer than he'd expected; nothing was ever certain when traveling like a muggle, but he was there and that was all that mattered.

Nodding awkwardly to the wizard standing guard outside of the Magical Congress, Newt was allowed inside without any questions. Apparently assisting in the capturing of one of the darkest wizards in modern history allowed everyone to forget his mishap with his magical creatures. At least, almost everyone.

Just as he was looking for some sort of directory to find where Tina could be, a loud, authoritative voice rang over the bustle of the workday. "Mr. Scamander. That better be a perfectly ordinary suitcase you're carrying."

"Madame Picquery," he raised a couple of fingers in greeting. The aurors that surrounded her eyed him carefully, all while she did the same. Waving away a reporter that she'd been speaking to, the President came closer to him. "I can assure you I haven't made the same mistakes as last time." It was half a truth. This time, the case had a heavy locking charm.

"We're glad to hear it." She still gave the case a skeptical glance before continuing. "I am pleased to see you accepted our invitation. Our country still owes you quite a bit of thanks."

"Couldn't have done it without Ms. Goldstein," he admitted, "but you know that."

"Of course." For a moment, there was almost the hint of a smile on her face. Newt wondered if she could tell how anxious he was; nervous but excited just to see her face again. Her next words were evidence that she did. "Tenth Floor. Aurors offices are to the right. I trust we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Madame. Thank you!" Taking half a skip backwards, he hurried to elevator. Around him there were whispers and second glances. The famous Newt Scamander, a lowly Magizoologist that took down Grindelwald, had returned. Ignoring them all, he only had one thing currently on his mind; not his case, not Grindelwald…only one. And he would find her on the tenth floor.

Skidding around a corner, bow tie lopsided and hair askew, Newt had no idea whay to say to Tina. What would it be like to say her name and have her turn to face him? Would she mad he hadn't written in such a long time? Angry that he didn't ask to visit first? Or would she have a teary, blushing smile just like the one she gave him on the docks.

It appeared, Newt would still have to wonder. He saw her desk immediately. _Goldstein_ wasscrawled in a silver script on a name plate, articles and wanted ads littered the top, and corner had a small perch; perfect size for a delivery owl. The chair though, was empty, and there was no sign of her in the long room. Next to her desk, a burly man was grabbing a briefcase and situating his hat as he made to leave.

"Uh, excuse me? You work here?" Newt asked, trying to remember if Tina had mentioned her partner before she was demoted. He didn't think she had. "Do you know Tina Goldstein? Or even her sister perhaps?"

"Depends on who's asking," the man replied with a deep American accent. He paused, looking Newt up and down. Newt shuffled his feet as he waited. "Hey, you're the guy she was with. Scamander?"

"That would be me," he replied easily. "I've come a long way to uh-give her this." He held up the book as he spoke. "Know where she might be?"

"No, sorry. She didn't tell me where she was going. Not really sure when she'll be back."

"Wonderful," Newt muttered. "I will just leave this for her then. You really don't know where she could be? You see, it's been a long time-."

"I don't. When I see her, I'll let her know you stopped by."

"Right. Well, thank you…"

"Montgomery." The man grasped his hand tightly. "Her partner. See you around Scamander."

And then he was gone. Newt placed the book carefully on Tina's desk, arranging it so there would be no feasible way for her to miss it when she returned. It was disappointing to not know when he'd be able to see her. He wasn't even sure how to contact her now that they were actually in the same city.

Getting a good hold on his case, Newt left the office, in search of another Goldstein sister that might be able to help him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the intro! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! It takes just a few chapters to get things in motion, this chapter and part of the next is mainly setting the stage. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

To say Queenie was excited to see him would have been an understatement. Newt had hardly walked through the doorway of the permit office before there was squeal and suddenly a blur of blonde hair was throwing herself at him.

" _Oof._ Hello Queenie," he breathed as her arms constricted around him. She was just as he remembered; bubbly with a wide, coy smile. This made him pause, as Tina's letters to him had stated something entirely different about the youngest Goldstein sister. When she pulled away, still beaming and making little, excited jumps, he wondered how Tina could have been so mistaken.

"Oh Mr. Scamander what are you doing in the city?" Queenie grinned, clapping her hands together and swaying on the spot. "I didn't know you were visiting!"

"I thought I might surprise you two," he answered. "I haven't been able to find Tina though. Apparently, she's gone somewhere."

"Teenie is going to be over the moon when she sees you! Poor thing hasn't been the same since then. She could use some cheering up." Newt smiled, trying to hide the fact he was blushing like mad. He knew it would be pointless; Queenie had no doubt already read every passing thought he had since stepping into the room. "Sorry, hun. You know I can't help it. I won't tell her a thing."

"Right, well you wouldn't have an idea on where she could be? Do you?"

"Hmm," Queenie hummed, all while her eyes starting to drift to the outer walls. For a moment, she seemed to lose focus before snapping her attention back to him. "I think she might be coming to see me. She usually does at some point in the day." Newt was impressed. He hadn't realized how adept of a Legilimens she was. From across the room, Queenie's hand bag and coat drifted into her outstretched hand, before she gave him a little wave. "I'll just let you two say hello. I'll find you outside and we can walk back together."

"Sure," he agreed, swallowing thickly as she left him. Two months and his wait was nearly over. It didn't help that Queenie was apparently completely aware of his intentions. For a moment, he wondered if Tina would actually be excited to see him like her sister said. Perhaps she wouldn't. Maybe her letters were written out of kindness. Then again, he doubted the look she gave him on the dock could be faked. If anything, that had been genuine.

Newt didn't have long alone with his thoughts.

"Queenie! I have to talk to talk to you. Do you know if-?"

Looking as though she had been sprinting down the corridor, Tina practically slammed into the doorway. She was just as he remembered; eyes bright and hair dark, although perhaps a bit longer from when he last saw her. Her mouth was limp, slightly hanging open as she recognized him. Clutched in one of her small, pale hands was his book; the title shining in the lamplight.

It was as though he had walked into one his dreams. For so long, Newt hadn't been able to get this woman from out of his mind. Newt had craved conversation with her, to touch the side of her face and watch her smile all because of him.

He knew he should have kissed her that day.

"Newt?" Her voice was small in the room, filled with disbelief. Her eyes seemed to shine brighter as they grew wet and her teeth bit onto her bottom lip, a smile breaking across her face. Newt's case clattered to the floor along with his book. In a matter of seconds, they met in the center of the room, his arms clasping across her back and holding the back of her head as she buried her face against her shoulder. Wiry, but strong, arms clutch around his middle. He breathed her in; taking in the smells of parchment and a sweet perfume that he would never forget. A breathy, watery laugh was muffled from her, as she was still pressed tightly on his coat.

"Hello Tina," he replied, almost laughing himself from pure happiness. It was then she pulled away, arms loosening and cheeks reddened. Her smile still had disappeared. Reluctantly, Newt let his arms drop from around her. "I see you found my book."

"You're really here," she sighed again, hands going to cover her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me? Did Queenie know?"

"No," he answered, bending to get his case from the floor. "I thought it would be a nice to surprise you."

"It is! I've been waiting for your letter. I thought maybe-."

"Yes, sorry about that. Things were busy right before my departure and then it was rather hard to send owl post from a muggle ship," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It doesn't matter." Tina took a step closer to him, still looking as though she didn't believe what she was seeing. "It doesn't at all. You're here now. That's all I care about."

Now that she was here in front of him, he didn't know what to do. A part of him craved to grab Tina again, to press his mouth firmly against hers and let her really know how much he thought of her over the past two months. The other part, the quiet, gentlemanly side of him was just happy to look at her.

"Have you already seen Queenie?"

"Couldn't find you," he admitted. "I thought she might point me in the right direction. She's waiting outside for us. She mentioned waiting until we-we said hello."

"How polite of her," Tina laughed softly. She was still standing close; much too close for him to think properly. "Newt, how long are you here for?"

"I'm not sure. Unfortunately, I'll be due back at the Ministry soon."

"I would really love to just sit with you. Maybe talk a bit?"

"Tina, I would enjoy nothing more."

Another smile hinted on her lips. "Okay, great. Listen, I just have to finish something up here. I was going to head out, but I've got to get a report done. Why don't you go on with Queenie and I can find you as soon I'm done, alright?"

"Of course. Finish whatever you need to. I'll wait for you."

She clutched his forearm. He could feel her warmth through his coat. "It's really good to see you Newt."

Back outside, Newt wasn't quite sure where Queenie had intended on going, but he let her lead the way. She knew how much he craved to see Tina and knew she wouldn't keep him unless it was worth it. Together they walked down the busy street, huddled against the wind and discussing what he had been doing since his departure. Newt told her everything from publishing his book, to the animals he was planning on finding next.

"It wasn't until a couple weeks ago when I received the request from your President to be at the execution that I finalized my plans to come," Newt explained as they rounded a corner. "Now here I am."

"Here you are! Good timing too. You know my sister kept wondering when your letter was coming? She really does think about you all the time, but you didn't hear that from me. Before you came along her head was always filled work and now…now its other things.

"Queenie, I have to be honest, I expected something different from you."

Her thin eyebrows pinched together. "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throwing before continuing. "Tina seemed quite concerned for you in all of her letters. When I came I came to see you, I imagined you would be-well, not like this."

"Oh, that." For a moment, the bubbly grin disappeared. "That's where I'm taking you, Mr. Scamander. Tina doesn't know, but I thought you would want to. He talks about you all the time."

It was Newt's turn to look confused. "Who?"

Queenie stopped walking and that's when Newt realized where she had brought him. They stood outside a small, but busy storefront. The glass windows encased several odd looking baked pastries and loaves of fresh bread. Just inside was Jacob. Smiling to an older muggle buying loaves of bread, he laughed at something she said and went to ring up another customer. While Newt hadn't stayed long enough to see the beginning of Jacob's bakery, this was how he imagined it would be; everything his dear friend imagined.

"Queenie," he said softly. "He won't know us."

"Actually, Mr. Scamander," she bit her lip, suppressing a wide grin, "you might wanna go inside. See for yourself."

"He doesn't-he doesn't remember, does he?" Newt asked incredulously, looking back again at the store through the window. That wasn't possible. Frank had been more than thorough. If Jacob could remember, that meant everyone else in the city should too. "Queenie, if the Congress finds out-."

"Oh shush." She waved her hand while nudging him towards the door. "Just go say hello to your friend, will you?"

He waited until the last customer had left, before stepping inside. The building smelled wonderful. It was no surprise it had been so busy when they first arrived. Jacob didn't notice him right away. He was putting something away on shelf so Newt waited patiently, doubtful of Queenie's revelation.

"Give me just one sec, sir, and I'll be right-." Jacob's words stopped as he turned, as a smile as wide as Queenie's erupted on his face. Newt instinctively returned it. He hadn't realized how much he missed his muggle friend until this moment. "Newt? What are you doing here?" A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his untidy black hair. "I had no idea you were coming back."

"How do you know me?" Newt asked, glancing to Queenie as she stepped in as well. "We erased your memory, Jacob. You shouldn't have any idea who I am."

"I didn't. Not for a long time. It wasn't until I saw Queenie in the shop that it all came flooding back; everything we did. Somehow, she was enough to break it."

It didn't make any sense to Newt. He wasn't going to argue it though. The proof was right in front of him. Suddenly, Queenie's odd behavior in front of her sister made perfect sense. "It was all an act, wasn't it? So your sister wouldn't know."

Queenie nodded, smile gone. "We could get into a lot of trouble, Mr. Scamander. We aren't doing anything bad. Honest. It's just not allowed here. If Tina knew…I just don't want to her to worry any more than she should. Its best, for now, if she just thinks I'm a little sad is all. You won't tell her, will you? I promise I will, just not right away."

It was hard to deny Queenie anything, especially when she was pouting. Newt sighed, rubbing his temple as he did so. "Sure. I won't tell her."

* * *

Tina tried not to waste any time. Apparating into her apartment, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was empty. Just as she was hoping, Queenie and Newt were taking their time catching up. This was exactly what she needed.

Whipping her wand through the air, clothes and scattered books began to straighten themselves in the front room. Ripping off her worn coat and practically throwing her hat into her bedroom, Tina raced across the apartment all while yanking a brush through her hair. It was longer than it was the last time Newt was in New York. Would he still like it? _Stupid_ she told herself. That wasn't important. Nonetheless, she still hurried to take off her work clothes. She threw on a sweater, stopping in front of a mirror to smooth any wrinkles and pat down any fly away hairs.

Anxiousness flowed through her veins, making her cheeks pinks and breaths heavy. Tina couldn't believe he was _here._ Newt came to see _her._ He had kept his promise. That had to mean something special.

After her moment of feeling rushed and slightly crazed, the apartment seemed too quiet. Picking up _Fantastic Beasts and Where They Come From_ off from the spot on the bookshelf it had flown to, Tina settled onto the couch. Flicking through, there were pages of long text and of sketches, some in great detail and some in vague shape of the creature being describe. Tina saw familiar faces; bowtruckles and demiguises being a couple. Inside the front page, was a written inscription:

 _Tina_

 _I beg of you to not tell my mother you have the first copy of my book, as she is under the impression she is the one with that honor. Be rest assured, anytime I decide to publish a book, you will always be hand delivered the first copy._

 _Yours,_

 _Newt_

Yours. She was acting like such a child. Never in her life had she let a man control her emotions like this. Just talking to him would make her feel better; reminding herself he was a good friend would make it better. Just as she shut the cover of the book, the was a small _pop_ from outside the apartment door, followed by a knock.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the positive response to this story! Starting this chapter, things pick up!**

* * *

Newt wasn't quite sure what to expect when Queenie instructed him to go back to the apartment. Alone. However, he didn't question it. As nice as it was to catch up with his muggle friend, he was quite eager to see the woman he'd come all this way for. Apparating on the Goldstein sister's doorstep, as quietly as he could to not alert the landlady, Newt took a deep breath before knocking politely.

There was shuffle of movement, before it swung open. Tina had a glow to her cheeks; one that had not been there when she rushed into Queenie's department. Without saying a word, one small hand grasped the wooden doorframe, while the other took his wrist, pulling him quickly inside. She paused, listening for Mrs. Esposito, or at least he assumed she was, before shutting the door quietly.

"The last thing I need is my landlady knowing men are Apparating into my apartment," she explained, leaning against the door as she flashed him a grin. "Where's Queenie?"

"Not sure," he confessed. It wasn't a complete lie. He knew she was with Jacob; only unsure on _where_ she was. "Are you free tonight? I wouldn't want to keep you from anything."

"No, I don't have anything until tomorrow. What would you like to do? We could go walk, stay here-."

"Actually, I was thinking we could stay here." Newt held up his case and Tina's eyes widened, clutching her hands together excitedly. "I know a few creatures that would love to see you again."

Tina could have spent days inside of Newt's case and still would have not seen and learned everything there was to it. Climbing down the ladder into his shack, there was an unfamiliar happiness spreading through her; like remembering a fond childhood memory. The smells were comforting. Dirt and wood were so unfamiliar to her in the city life that this was the only thing she associated them with.

Dougal seemed to know her. Raising his shaggy head in recognition, he reached for her, wanting to be held as she walked by. Laughing, she happily complied, continuing to walk among the creatures while Newt stayed close behind. He pointed certain things out to her. The Occamy nest was empty, as he had returned them to the wild not long after his departure. The new baby Graphorns tended to pester the Mooncalves, requiring Newt to keep a careful eye on them now. The large enclosure, previously held by Frank, was still empty and Tina silently wondered what beast Newt would use to fill it.

"Finishing my book took more of my time than expected," he explained, following her gaze. "I've been in London, since leaving you, which has had a serious lack of magical creatures needing rescued."

"Is that what you're doing next?" she asked. Dougal clambered down her, seemingly bored at their conversation. "Going to find more creatures?"

"Yes. I'll return to London for a while; pick up any rumors or ideas on where to go and then its back on the road for me."

Tina envied such a lifestyle. Being an Auror had meant the world to her, until everyone turned their backs on her without a second thought.

"And New York was your first stop," Tina mused. Pausing at a wooden post, she leaned against it, turning to take in a look at the man behind her, to find he was already watching her. Remembering her first encounter with Newt, Tina hadn't thought much of him. Now, after what they had been through, seeing him and they he watched her, she knew he was something entirely special; someone she could never meet another of. "Lots of people wouldn't cross an ocean just for a little promise."

A smirk upturned on the corner of his mouth, wrinkling a line of freckles. "Well Ms. Goldstein, I couldn't imagine ever breaking a promise with you. Although, the book was just a good excuse to see you again. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you and-uh I was hoping to know perhaps you felt the same."

"Newt," his name came out almost as a whisper. Of course she had missed him; missed him every single minute since he disappeared onto that ship. Did Tina know what that meant? Not at all. But it something she couldn't deny. "You know I did."

It was his turn for the red to spread across his cheeks. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he was giving the floor more attention than her as he spoke. "When I leave, on my travels, I'm often gone for a long time and I never really know when I'll come back. I just thought-I wanted to ask, if when I'm done with this next trip, if I might be able to come see you again."

"You came all this way, just to ask if you could do it again?"

"Technically, I came all this way because your president was kind enough to invite me tomorrow. At least, that was my reasoning for leaving work," Newt grinned. "But yes, I would very much like to do this again. Any chance I have."

"So, what does that mean," she pressed, calmly. "Every few months, we can have a conversation face-to-face before you leave?"

"I'm not sure," he confessed. "I have no idea what this means, but if you'll allow it, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. I'd much rather keep it at 'see you later'."

"Alright, then," Tina answered slowly, crossing her arms. "It would make me very happy if I could see you later."

"Good." Somewhere behind them, one of the creatures gave a squawk, followed by growl. "Now, I do have some creatures that need feeding. Why don't you fill me in on everything I've missed?"

And so she did. While Newt moved from enclosure to enclosure, lifting heavy bags of food and giving loving pats to those that would allow it, Tina followed closely. He listened carefully as she described how busy and dangerous her job had become. He had no idea Grindelwald's fanatics had become such an issue in America. Europe had its share of dark wizard followers, but it was nothing compared to was Tina's country was currently dealing with.

"Every day there are new attacks," she sighed from where she was perched on a barrel. Newt looked up from the Marmite he was bottle feeding as she spoke. "The list of No-Majs we're having to obliviate gets bigger everyday. It doesn't help that Graves has no interest in helping. He hasn't been the same since…well, since everything."

"I would imagine not. Wasn't he found in his own house?"

She nodded. "He could barely speak when we finally found where Grindelwald stashed him. I keep hoping things might go back to normal after tomorrow. Maybe once Grindelwald is actually gone, work will get better."

"What about your partner? He seemed like a nice enough fellow."

"Sure, Montgomery and I go way back. We've been friends for ages, but it's just…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't know quite how to describe it; how to say work wasn't the first thing on her mind anymore. "-different now." Newt looked at her quizzically and she quickly spoke again to avoid any questions. "You weren't really invited to the execution, were you?"

"Of course, I was. Apparently, they want the pair who actually apprehended Grindelwald to be present. Most likely for the press. However, I was under the impression they're still calling it a trial."

"Yeah, well welcome to America." Tina rolled her eyes. A plump-bodied bird waddled past as she spoke. "Everyone knows it will end in an execution. No one wants him alive any longer than he has to be. The man is completely insane. He almost killed both of us. He _did_ kill Credence. I just want it to be over."

"Me too." Newt, nor Tina, had mentioned Credence yet. She still occasionally had nightmares of it; his shaking form silently crying out for help. She wondered if Newt suffered the same. "Soon we'll be able to put all of that behind us."

Tina smiled, wishing it were true.

As expected, Newt had been quite the gentlemen. Although Tina had insisted he stay in the apartment instead of the boarding house, Newt remained down in his case to sleep on his cot when she went up for bed. It was late when she climbed into her living room. Night had settled outside the windows and even Queenie, who often returned home late, was already in her nightdress. So often her sister just simply ignored her, but this time blonde curls bounced when Queenie looked over her shoulder, giving Tina a playful look.

"Aw, Teenie. He thinks you're cute too."

Her face burned. Snatching throw pillow, Tina gave it a shove towards her sister. " _Quiet._ I don't need him hearing that."

"Why not?" Queenie pouted. It was odd. This was the most Queenie had been like her old self in weeks. Tina wasn't going to complain though. Attempting to ignore the puppy dog eyes, she pushed past to her into the bedroom. "That Mr. Scamander really is handsome. I bet if you kiss him you could get him to stay longer."

"No one is kissing anyone." She tossed her shirt over her head, looking for her own nightdress. "He came to give me a _book."_

"How sweet! He really wants to see you again?"

"Out of my head, Queenie."

"You should have seen how nervous he was at work. He kept thinking about the docks-."

" _Queenie_." Tina flopped onto her bed, completely exasperated. "You have to stop going through people's heads. It's not polite."

Her sister copied her, on her own bed. "You know I can't help it. You really don't want to know what he was thinking about?"

Tina pulled the covers over her head, flicking out the light with a sharp jab of her wand. Curling onto her side, she found herself staring right at Queenie, who was still looking at her with a playful grin. "Fine. Maybe just a little."

The morning came too quickly. Too often Tina found that she had slept in, leaving to run around the apartment in a frantic before leaving for work. It was apparent that morning would be no different. Twice she had misplaced her wand, followed her tripping over Newt's case as he opened it from below when she tried to step over it. Flustered and red, it was past time the trio should have left when they finally stepped through the green flames in the fireplace.

"Ugh, I hate floo powder," Tina grumbled, brushing dust of herself as she stepped into the marble entrance way of MACUSA. Newt smirked, brushing ashes off her shoulder as she spoke. "Queenie, we'll save you seat by us, alright?"

"Sure thing, Honey." The blonde sister gave a small wave and wink. "See ya Mr. Scamander."

Newt his lifted his and to her, before following Tina. The two times he'd been in MACUSA before, he hadn't given it too much attention; firstly, because he had been under arrest and then secondly, he had been so determined to find Tina. Now looking, he was rather impressed by it. It mirrored the Ministry and Magic in elegance and design. It wasn't as large as the Ministry. Then again, MACUSA was fairly new compared to how long witches and wizards had reigned in Europe.

He was also surprised how very few of the people greeted Tina. All around him, wizards and witches dressed in their work best for the trial, stood chatting in groups. He would think, being Tina received half of the credit for capturing Grindelwald, she would have gotten some sort of welcome, but there was nothing.

"Come on," she pressed, climbing up a staircase. "The courtrooms are on the same floor of my office."

He followed through the marbled-covered hallways, passing goblins, house elves, and wizards alike. The hallway to the courtrooms were busier. More people were gathered here, talking in hushed tones. Journalists wandered the crowd, their pens scratching behind them frantically as they went.

"Hey! Goldstein!" Tina's partner pushed out of the crowd, his hat slightly askew. He gave a wide, sideways grin to Tina, who greeted him eagerly. He paused though coming up to them, eyeing Newt as his smile fell. "You're still here?"

Newt wasn't sure if he meant it rudely, or rather just curiously. He didn't have a chance to reply before Tina did. "Yes, he is! I think you've already met, but this is my good friend Newt Scamander. He's here to pay me a visit. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah, it's a shame you were so torn up over him when he didn't answer your letter."

That made Newt pause. He knew Tina had been waiting for a letter from him, but Queenie hadn't told him it was that bad. Ignoring Montgomery's smirk, he looked to Tina who was playfully rolling her eyes.

"You're making me sound so dramatic. Besides, he came to see me in person. That beats a letter." She flashed Newt a wide smile, that he found himself returning. "Is the trial starting on time?"

"Should be. Everyone is waiting on Graves and Madame. So, Scamander, are you just going to wait in our office for us?"

"Newt was _invited_ ," Tina intervened. Newt was thankful he didn't have to answer. His sarcasm usually got him into some serious trouble. It was usually better to keep his mouth shut. "He has more of right than anyone else to be here."

"Right." There was the scrutinizing look again. A witch close by had momentarily caught Tina's attention and Newt found himself alone in conversation with her partner. "What is it you do Mr. Scamander?"

"I study magical creatures," he answered. "Try to rescue some of them. This has all been after the war, of course."

"And you just catch dark wizards in your spare time?"

"Only when Tina is with me."

"Newt."

Pulled away from his conversation, Newt looked down to his campion. Tina had paused in her discussion. She was looking past his arm, jaw tight and eyes narrowing down the corridor. The surrounding voices grew hushed and Newt turned to see what had caught her, and everyone else's, attention. The blood drain from his face.

Hands and feet bound with shackles, robes, dirty and torn, and flanked by nearly a dozen highly trained Aurors, Grindelwald marched into the direction of the courtroom. His face was skinnier than when Newt had seen him last, but eyes no less insane and unpredictable to match his skewed white hair. The memories from their last encounter were still fresh in Newt's mind; the flashing bursts of lights, the crumbling building, and Grindelwald himself sneering directly at Newt as he was directed away.

As if he could sense he was there, Grindelwald's head turned, looking past all the other faces and stared directly at Newt. He felt Tina tense behind him.

"I almost forgot how much I hated him," Tina whispered harshly. "He killed Credence." There was a horrible silence after that. Newt didn't need to reply to her. "I'll go get us seats. You want to wait here a minute for Queenie?" Her voice was no longer cheerful; no longer warm. She was just as ready as he was for the trial to be over.

He nodded and she gave a small squeeze to his arm before moving her way through the crowd. She had only been gone a moment, when the crowd started to shuffle towards the door. Montgomery stood on his toes, peering over the heads. "Madame President and Graves just showed up. Probably should get-."

The explosion was deafening. Stone exploded from in front of them. Dust and hot air blasted past Newt's face, knocking him backwards onto the hard floor. Taking a sharp breath, ignoring the painful stab in his side, he struggled to stand. Head ringing and the sharp taste of blood in his mouth, Newt ripped his wand from his side.

The dust was filled with smoke and dust. Montgomery had disappeared from beside him; most likely thrown away from the blast. In the smoke, black cloaks appeared out of nowhere; some chanting Grindelwald's name and screaming the killing curse at those closest to them.

Feeling as though he swallowed a bottle of acid, Newt thought of nothing but getting to the courtroom; of getting to Tina.

* * *

 **And the new adventure begins! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the fun begins. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

There was screaming everywhere. Bodies were apparating and disapparating all around him, people were running, wands flew and curses raced over his head. Fighting the crowds, Newt desperately clawed his way towards the courtroom. Appearing in front of him, masked in black, a man swiped his wand in Newt's direction. Easily deflecting the flash of green light with his own, Newt had already stunned his assailant before he could raise his arm again.

He knocked over another, physically slamming him into the ground before he raised his wand to a woman running by. Scrambling to gain his footing, he hardly had a coherent thought as he raced against the precious few seconds he had. Hunks of ceiling and stone covered the hallway, slowing him as he raced into the courtroom.

It was then he saw her; wand slicing through the air, face hard in concentration. Two men went down in front of her. She was just inside the courtroom, trying to contain the hysteria that was growing out of control. Tina was fighting back and she wasn't alone. Aurors around the room were trying to contain Grindelwald's army. For a moment, Newt wondered where Grindelwald himself was. The thought left him as he watched a red curse miss Tina's head by an inch. Propelling himself forward, Newt stunned two more masked men before he reached Tina. She saw him coming. A look of confusion, even surprise, crossed her features right before he collided into her. As they lost their footing and tumbled to the ground, he gripped her wrist and they disappeared.

Newt liked to consider himself an apparation expert. Just months before he had done it across rooftops, in pursuit of an obscurus, without a second thought. Keeping a tight hold on Tina's wrist as the air twisted and squeezed against him, he could hardly concentrate on where he needed to be. He could only focus on getting her out.

Suddenly, they were in Tina and Queenie's apartment. Propelled by Newt's collision, the pair toppled onto the floor as soon as they appeared. The morning sun was still low enough that it covered the room in a hazy glow. Newt's breaths came out heavy and strained, hand staying tight around Tina's small wrist as he hastily righted himself. The sudden lack of screaming filling the air was unnerving. Tina whipped around him, her confusion only growing more apparent as she realized where he took her.

"Why-why are we here?"

He wiped his long hair away from his eyes, shoving his wand in back pocket as he did so. Physically, she looked unharmed. In fact, even a little annoyed, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her and inspecting her face closely.

"You're alright?" he pressed, trying to meet her eyes, dragging her to her feet as he did so. "Tina! Were you hurt?"

"What? No! I'm fine." She broke from his grasp. Assured then that was she actually unharmed, Newt moved around the room, quickly gathering both her belongings and his. "Newt! Why are we here? I have to go back! Grindelwald-."

"Is out. I know!" He finished for her. "Your president is dead. There is no way to who is controlling your government now. That's why I have to get you far away from here. You need to pack. _Now."_

Tina did not move, not right away anyhow. She stared in disbelief, and slight amusement, watching his distress. She couldn't _leave._ Everything she knew was here. Her home, her job, Queenie…she couldn't just run away from all that.

"I can't _leave_ , Newt." Her voice was more raised than she intended. She struggled to find her next words. "I know its… _bad_ that he's escaped, but this is what I _do._ It's my job to catch people like him. If you're frightened, that's okay, but I have to stay here to fight."

Newt had stopped. He looked at her carefully, no cheeky grin or joking eyes that he so often wore. His jaw was hard, the muscles in his neck tense when he suddenly strode to her, not speaking until he was right in front of her.

"Tina." His voice was low and heavy and she felt a hint of nerves twist in her stomach. "I'm not frightened for me. _I'm_ the reason Grindelwald was captured in the first place. He knows my name. He knows my face. He knows _me_. Do you think, that for just one second, he won't want to even the score?" She swallowed thickly, unable to look away from his piercing blue eyes as he continued. "I want you to imagine just how he would do that. You were there too. Grindelwald knew we were…together. If he comes after me, he's going to do it through you. Therefore, you are not leaving my sight and I am taking you out of this country. Now _please_ go pack a bag."

"But-I don't-." Her mind had turned to mush. Every word Newt said was true and she knew it. Grindelwald was infamous for his dark magic and obsession with pain. If President Seraphina was truly dead, there was no telling who was currently running her country. Grindelwald definitely would not let a Magizoologist get away with imprisoning him, especially now if he had an entire government under his control. Taking a low look around the room, Tina quickly decided that perhaps she could leave. In dark times, wizards and witches often went into hiding to protect themselves and their families. She would just be another name on that list. Besides, it wouldn't be forever. She looked back to Newt. He still watched her carefully, awaiting her reaction. So long she had waited for him to come back to her and now, she would be running away with him. "Where would we go?"

"Where would you like to go?" Newt's voice had grown softer, more familiar; no doubt trying to calm the nerves and hysteria that were so close to bursting from her. She could still hear his panic though, like a chip on the end of his sentence. He was still trying to hurry her. "Tina, we can go anywhere, but we _have to go_."

"I don't know." Her voice was dangerously close to cracking. "I've never been out of this part of America. Newt, I don't know. I don't know!'

He held her again, quickly and grabbing her upper arms and stooping low to meet her gaze. "You and I will figure this out, alright? Grab your things. Leave a note for Queenie stating you fled West, or even down South."

Tina hastily, but efficiently, did as he asked. "Is that where we're going."

"No." Newt's case flew across the room, meeting his outstretched hand while her pen raced across a piece of parchment, writing a false explanation to her sister.

It was like she had been summoned. With a small _pop_ , the youngest Goldstein sister appeared in the living room. Her tight curls were in a disarray, pink lipstick smeared lightly down her chin. "Oh Teenie! You're oaky!" Dashing across the room, she clutched her sister in a tight hug. "I knew you were. I just knew! But everything at work went dark and people were everywhere-."

"Queenie, listen to me," Newt parted the sisters, his attention now on the youngest. He carefully held her, knowing full well she knew what he was going to say. "There isn't a lot of time. Grindelwald could be on his way here right this moment. You know why we have to go, don't you? "

She looked past him, looking for her sister for reassurance. Tina gave her sad smile and her lip quivered. "Yes," she answered. "How long?"

"I'm not sure. But you need to leave too. You can't stay anywhere that has any ties to your sister. Can you stay with Jacob for a while?"

"Jacob!"

Both Newt and Queenie ignored Tina's outburst. Queenie bit her bottom lip, but nodded furiously. Pushing aside Newt, she rushed to her sister, once again clutching her in a tight embrace. If Tina held any anger towards her for seeing Jacob, she didn't show it. Instead, she hugged her back.

"Please be safe." Queenie pulled away and gave a poor attempt at a smile. Newt watched the exchange, suddenly feeling guilty. Discreetly, he checked his watch. They had already spent too much time there. "Write when you can. Oh Teenie, what am I going to do without you?"

"You'll be fine. I won't be gone long. Just until things calm down."

"Tina." The voice came from Newt. He nodded toward the door. It was time to leave. Giving one last squeeze of encouragement to her sister, Tina grabbed her bag and finally Newt's hand before they disappeared into thin air.

There was a moment of tightness, strong enough that she couldn't catch her breath, and then Tina found herself behind a dark, wooden wall. The ocean was close; she could smell the salt, accompanied with oil, and feel the mist on her face. Newt had brought her to the very dock he had left her on.

Speaking of Newt, he had yet to let go of her hand. Giving a glance around the corner, he seemed to relax, the muscles in his jaw and arm loosening. Tina breathed slowly, trying to calm nerves and doubts on what she was about to do. _Run away_.

"Will Queenie really be alright?"

Newt gave her a half smile and her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I can assure you your sister will be quite safe. She was hardly involved in everything. Come on, we need to hurry to get tickets. I believe it leaves any minute."

While Newt purchased tickets, Tina whispered, " _Confundo_ ," to the man waiting to see her No-Maj passport. Smirking, Newt ushered her past the man, who was now looking up at sky, dazed and confused, before quickly walking up the wooden ramp.

"Newt," she began, peering at the metal contraption before her. Her companion glanced over his shoulder to show he was listening. "Where are we going?"

A No-Maj took both their tickets, before gesturing them through the low doorway. Newt nodded while Tina smiled politely, before following him. She'd never been on a boat, rather a ship in this case, before. There had been no need for her to travel on one. The hallways were lit with low lanterns and somewhere she could here children yelling excitedly. For a split moment, it seemed as if she were on an exciting outing, not running for her life.

"Newt," she pressed again. In the middle of a row maroon colored doors, Newt stopped and softly pushed her inside of one. Two small beds sat opposite of each other, although he would no doubt sleep inside his case and a small dresser sat off to the side. Besides that, the room was empty, and yet small and cozy. "Where are we going?"

Her companion ran a shaking hand through his hair, obviously still anxious, as he shut the door behind them. "London."

Of course. They would go to his home. Europe after all was just about the only country left Grindelwald had yet to cause mayhem in. It was a logical choice. Still, Tina's stomach hadn't stopped churning since they disapparted from the apartment.

"Floo netowrks will be watched. Apparating across the Atlantic would probably kill us both. Hopefully, no one will think to check a ship," he continued. He'd already shrugged out of his coat. Taking Tina's bag from her limp fingers, he gradually moved the coat off her shoulders as well, watching her carefully. "In a few days, they won't be able to find us."

"And then what, Newt? You were supposed to go on a trip? What am I going to do? Or go?" Her panicked breaths had grown dangerously to sobs. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"Tina!" Newt caught her arms, stooping to look her in eye. His blue eyes were piercing, jaw set hard as he held her. "I am _not_ going to leave you. You and I will figure this out together." She nodded limply. "I'm going to go outside and make sure no one followed us. Try to relax, alright? I'll be back soon."

When the door closed behind him, Tina gave a heavy, shaky breath, doing her best to calm her nerves. Summoning a cup of water on the dresser, she splashed some on her face, relishing the cool feeling on her overheated cheeks. She was still in slight disbelief over what had happened. Newt's words ' _your president is dead_ ' was etched into her mind. What about Graves? Or Montgomery? Was she the only one who made it out alive? Once they reached London, she would have to try to find out what was really happening. For now, she would leave her life in Newts hands. He had saved it once before after all.

Newt had kept his word and arrived back to the room soon after the ship had started to move towards open sea. He didn't say much; most likely worried whatever comment he'd make would lead to her hysterics again. Curled on one of the beds, Tina tried to lose herself in his book while he went down into the case. After unsuccessfully trying to read the same paragraph repeatedly, Tina closed it sharply and decided to climb down into Newts case as well. His creature would undoubtedly provide a better distraction.

Hopping down off the ladder, she found his shack to be empty. Taking a closer look, she found most of the papers and manuals littering the shelves were scrawled in his messy script. The bottles and jars lining the table were labeled with words she'd never heard before; a few she thought to be in a different language. Even the plants, hanging while they dried from the wooden slabs above her were unfamiliar. She made a mental note to ask him about it all later.

Leaving the shack, she was greeted the friendly sounds of the creatures going about their daily routine. The Erumpet and Nundu were the loudest, their calls echoing through the expanse of space. Looking closely around for Newt, she swatted away a Billywig as it flew to close to her face. Newt had never mentioned if it could bite or sting, but she didn't want to take the chance.

She finally found Newt by Frank's old enclosure. Seemingly unaware that she had joined him, he continued whatever work he had been doing. She assumed he was changing it for another creature. The tall, red rocks had disappeared for the horizon and small tress were growing instead. The sun didn't seem as bright either. Instead, it was slowing growing hazier.

"Are you getting a new creature?" His wand fell, red sparks emitting from the end and setting a nearby barrel on fire. Putting it out just as fast as it had started, Tina grinned sheepishly when he whipped around to face her. "Oops, sorry."

"Bloody hell, Tina." Newt sighed heavily, but a small smile appeared nonetheless. "You feeling alright?"

She nodded, moving to stand next to him to inspect his work. Before her eyes, the landscape of Arizona was growing more significantly greener. Tina considered herself a very good witch. After all, she was an Auror. But even she couldn't fathom how someone could so easily make such a change inside of a suitcase. "How do you do all this?"

Newt watched the growing forest, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, well I start with an enlargement charm, then you have to get the temperature right and the sun-that's not too hard though-the plants are what's difficult to get right. I have everything written down from the areas I go to, but once I know what needs to go there if fairly easy to get them replicated."

"It's really amazing, Newt. No, really," she pressed, watching the red creep onto his face. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Thank you." He looked down to her, the red still evident under his freckles. She wondered how often he was complimented on his work. Then again, she wondered how many people he'd actually allowed down into his case. "I'm not quite sure what will go here yet. It'll just depend on where I travel next."

That made her pause. Her smile slowly fading, guilt twisted in her stomach. "Are your plans ruined now, because of me? I don't want to mess up any of work or delay your next book-."

"Ruined my plans?" The red had disappeared from his face. Turning to face her fully now, hands shoved deep in his pockets, his eyebrows furrowed while he studied her. Tina blushed. "Tina, I would happily never write another _word_ on magical creatures if it meant getting you out of danger. I told you we would figure this out together and that's what I intend to do."

She forced smile, realizing just how close he was standing to her. "Thank you. For getting me out. I know I yelled at you but-just thank you. For everything, Newt."

He gave her half a grin, but not before reaching up and slowing tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. The sudden flashback of him leaving on the dock flashed across her mind, how badly she had wanted to go after him. Leaning into his touch, he didn't remove his hand as he had last time. Stepping closer, her breath caught in her throat and his smile faded as his second roughened hand gently held her side. Her arms moved to his chest. He was so close she could count every freckle scattered across his nose-

It was as like a ton bricks ran into the back of her knees. Slamming into Newt, a surprised cry escaping her mouth as her forehead hit his chin, they both toppled over into a mass of limbs. Detangling herself from him, and swiftly wiping her disarrayed hair from her eyes, Tina was greeted with one of the baby Graphorns staring directly in front of her. Seemingly uncaring that it had wandered from its enclosure, it turned its attention to Newt moving get on top of him as it made high pitched calls.

She couldn't contain her laughter, watching Newt struggle to stand and push the creature off of him. Even as he managed to stand, she was still laughing on the floor as he shot her an annoyed smirk. "Off. _Off._ Oh, yes it's very funny. Let's all laugh at Newt."

He offered her a hand, which she eagerly took, still chuckling as he pulled her off the floor. "I don't think they like me having your attention."

"I think they're just spoiled and want to be fed," he retorted jokingly. "Come on, then. Since you thought it was so funny, _you_ can be the feed them."

"Fine." She crossed her arms in mock annoyance, but in truth quite happy to learn how to take care of the creatures. Especially, if it gave her more time with Newt. Down in his case, it was almost easy to forget about the difficult journey she had ahead.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think :) thanks lovelies**


	5. Chapter 5

Newt hadn't expected Tina to spend the entire day in the case with him, but it had been late into the evening when she finally climbed the ladder to their room on the ship. There had been no talk of running away or of Grindelwald. Instead, she followed behind him, copying his movements with some of the more docile creatures and watching the more dangerous ones from afar. He kept expecting her to eventually grow bored and resort to finding a new activity, but it seemed every moment she had a new question or had wandered off to sit with Dougal and occasionally Pickett.

He didn't mind in the slightest. Up until the release of his book, many had thought knowledge of magical creatures was a waste of time. It was nice to spend to spend time with someone who genuinely took an interest in his life's work.

It was also nice to have a distraction at his failed attempt to kiss her.

Anytime the memory popped into his head, embarrassment and guilt flooded his veins. How could he had been so stupid? So selfish? Tina was hurting; confused and in pain. She had sought him out needing comfort and he had tried to _kiss her_. She was fleeing her home, unknowing when she would see her sister again, scared and anxious. Tina was stronger, stronger than most, but she needed a friend to hold her and let her know everything would be okay.

 _And he had tried to kiss her._

"Of all the irresponsible, idiotic…" the mumbled words tumbled from his half-closed lips as he shoved a bale of hay on top of the others. Sleep wouldn't come to him that night, no matter how hard he tried, so Newt figured he might as well get some work done. "You need to take care of her, not shove your mouth-."

From his shack, there was a crash. Figuring the newly brave baby Graphorns had wandered in there, Newt gave a sigh and hurried over to clean up whatever mess they'd caused. He was surprised to find there were no Graphorns, instead a worried looking Demiguise. Dougal was hanging from the ladder, knocking over books and manuals as he did so. Noticing Newt, he gave a point to the latched door.

Frank had always been excellent as letting Newt know when trouble was brewing. Now, it seemed the Demiguise had taken his place. "What did you see, Dougal?"

Not really expecting the creature to answer him, Newt moved him out of the way, going up the ladder and praying Tina had already fallen asleep. She wasn't. Jumping when he entered, there was still a lighted candle near her bed and his book perched in her lap. She was evidently already in a night dress, but curled underneath the covers.

"Newt?"

"Sorry," he apologized weakly, fulling entering the room. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, brows furrowing. "Why?"

"No reason," he lied. It wasn't a _full_ lie. Who knew what Dougal had seen. "I'm going to check around outside."

"Do you need me to come? I can dress again."

"No, you stay in bed. I'll be back in just a moment."

In the hallway, night had settled over the ship. From the rooms surrounding their own, there was the occasional cry of an infant or a muffled cough, but besides that it was quiet. Walking swiftly down the corridor, he passed no one or saw anything to raise an alarm. Rounding the corner to walk up the steps to the deck, Newt fell backwards as a curse exploded on the wall behind him.

From on deck there was a scream. The wizard who shot the curse performed another, his torn robes and long hair whipping as he did so. Newt turned on the floor, wand already raised.

" _Bombarda!"_ The end of the hallway collapsed in cloud of dust as Newts spell hit the ceiling, blocking the attackers from entering. There would be other ways through. Muggles were screaming, running from their rooms and from above on the deck, there was the rumble of another curse hitting the ship. Turning, Newt broke into a sprint, pushing aside frantic, confused Muggles.

The ship angled slightly, making him lose his balance as he burst into their room. Tina was already up, still in a night dress, wand pulled. "What's going on?"

"They found us. We're leaving. _Now!"_

They grabbed nothing, except the case. Grasping Tina's hand tightly, they barreled through the hallway that was now packed with people screaming and crying. A curse flew over everyone's heads, bursting a nearby door into flames. Tina yelled something, he wasn't quite sure what, over behind them as a flash of blue escaped her wand. Running up the opposite stairwell, they found their way onto the mayhem of the deck.

People were running everywhere. A fire had started on one end and lifeboats were hurriedly being pushed into the water. Appearing in front of them, another wizard raised his arm but Tina quickly had him flying back into the air. The fire licked across the deck and the ship, angled more, their feet slightly sliding.

"Newt! There's nowhere to go!" Tina exclaimed over the screams. "More of them will come!"

He looked around for something, _anything_ , to help them. The curse-started fire was taking over the ship. Lifeboats were being dropped, but just as quickly destroyed by spells as the wizards searched for them. Knowing he would most likely regret his decision, Newt looked over the edge into the icy black water.

"Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim!" Tina yelled, annoyed. "If the occasion calls for it!"

"I think this calls for it." In one solid motion, he shoved the case into her arms, scooped her up, and dumped Tina into the water below. Her surprised scream was cut off when she splashed into the water. Another wizard shouted behind him. The curse threw Newt against the railing, burning his side where it'd hit. Grimacing and clutching his side, he threw a curse behind him, before jumping in after Tina.

The water hit him like a thousand knives, stabbing his skin with cold so bitter it hurt his bones. Breaking the surface, wand still clutched tightly, he looked for Tina. She was close by, fighting the water, but reaching out to him with her hand not holding the case.

"Tina!" A wave of water crashed over them. Spluttering, he reached again for her. "Hold my hand!" She did as he asked, clutching to him in the freezing water. "Don't let go!"

Realization crossed her features. "Newt! Don't-!"

It was too late. He had already thought of home.

Tina knew he had ignored her protest. Her chest felt too tight for mere seconds, before she splashed onto a wooden floor. Ocean water, still freezing, cascaded around the both of them, covering the floor and wooden door Newt was leaning on. Tina's dress stuck to her. Water dripped from hair and her skin was prickled with goosebumps. She whipped her head to Newt, an argument already making it way its way up her throat, before she swallowed it back thickly. He was looking at her, but his gaze was unfocused. Red was quickly blossoming across Newt's white shirt.

"Oh my God. _Newt!"_ She grabbed him just as his legs began to give way. His arm snapped around her back as he struggled to keep himself up. Tina pulled on him, keeping him upright as a painful gasp escaped his lips. "Hang on. Hang on. I've got you."

His hand went behind them, yanking open the door they had appeared in front of. She took the hint, half-carrying him through the doorway as fast as she could. Tina dipped under his weight. She could physically feel his own strength getting weaker with each foot they moved. Looking around the messy home they'd entered, she saw an open bedroom and hurried him through. Pushing him onto the bed, she could finally see how bad it really was.

Blood had completely covered his left-side. Even his pants were going dark and sticky. His eyes were half-closed as he tried to move, but Tina pushed him back down. " _Stay!_ Mercy Lewis Newt. How far did you jump?"

She ripped opened the shirt, struggling to yank it off him as he was now fully laying down. Her stomach heaved. The skin was completely torn opened exposing a gouge in his muscle along his left-hand side. Blood was now dripping onto the bed.

"Home," he mumbled, eyes fully closed.

" _Vulnera Sanentur,"_ she whispered, wand pointed to his side. He gave a deep groan as the skin slowly began to close. It would take hours before the muscle was fully intact, but Tina knew it wouldn't be a clean healing. She had never been good at those spells. "You're going to have a scar. I'm not-I've never been good at this and I don't have any potions."

He didn't answer her. Eyes fully closed and mouth slightly hanging open, Tina saw he fell into unconsciousness. Cursing under breath, Tina did not let it deter her. Simultaneously summoning bandages and starting a fire in the cold, empty fireplace, Tina hurried to boil a cauldron of water. After they were soaked and burning, she carefully tied the cloth around his middle, hoping to stop any infection.

She waited by him a moment, seeing if he would stir, but Newt was giving no sign of waking anytime soon. Suddenly, Tina felt very alone. Looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings, it was hard to picture Newt living there. Although, she assumed he didn't spend much time in London when he could help it. Looking out the window, she saw the cobblestone street below was dark and quiet. She wasn't sure if it was very late at night or very early morning. Giving one last look to Newt to make sure he looked stable for the time being, Tina wandered to the front room.

There wasn't much to it. Books and handwritten manuals in Newt's messy script littered the room. A handful of scattered photographs lined the wall; a couple looked like family photos while others seemed to be of different creatures. One caught her attention. Newer looking than the others, Tina recognized herself and Queenie, smiling and laughing at the person behind the camera. She remembered that. Newt had snapped a photo of them, stating he didn't want to lose memory of his favorite American witches the day before he left.

Looking across the room, she spied his case sitting exactly where'd she dropped it when Newt had fallen into her arms. Tina carefully set it on the table, momentarily realizing she'd soon have to go check on the creatures with Newt unconscious. Suddenly, the days events were washing over her. She liked to think she was strong, but it was becoming too much. Twice now, in one day, Newt had protected her from danger. Three time she owed him her life.

Settling into an armchair in his room. Able to watch him but still bask in the warmth of the fire, Tina began to relax. She could hardly bring herself to care that she was still covered in blood, in a ratty night dress nonetheless, as she drifted to sleep.

The first thing Newt was aware of was the burning. His side was nothing but heat as his skin pulled and stretched. His head felt too light; too dizzy to really grasp what was going on. His throat burned and the taste of salt was still lingered on his lips.

Salt. He remembered the ocean, the curse hitting him, grabbing Tina's hand…

Opening his eyes was a struggle. Slowly, the room came into focus. A low morning sun barely peaked through the curtains while a large fire basked the room in an orange glow. Groaning slightly, he propped himself up on an elbow, trying to make sense of what happened.

First, he realized his shirt was gone. Wrapped around his middle were bandages, fresh and clean, while dirty ones were piled in cauldron by the fire. His pants were stained with blood, as were the sheets of his bed. Reaching for the bandages, he pulled them to look at the damage, giving a hiss as the cloth pulled against the wound.

"Newt?" There was movement from the other side of the room. He struggled to focus his gaze as another weight joined him on the bed. Small hands grasped his own, moving them from the bandages. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Tina?" It almost hurt to talk. Slowly she was coming into focus; brown hair, wispy and bit unkempt, dark eyes looking anxious and a small frown. Suddenly there was a cup of water at his mouth. He took a sip, grimacing as he did so.

"It's alright. I'm here." The water disappeared and a cool hand went to his forehead. "How does it feel?"

"I've had worse," he admitted. Doing his best to not make a face, he pushed himself back to prop up against the head board. Letting out a low sigh, he tried to give Tina an optimistic look. "How long have I been out?"

"All night." Tina had moved on to the bandages, gently pulling them away. "You don't have a fever, but this needs to be changed again. It's going to hurt."

"There's Firewhisky above the dresser," he croaked. "And a healing salve on the top shelf in my shack. It's in a green jar. You can't miss it."

In the few moments she was gone, Newt fully peeled off the bandages. Whatever damage was done was already half-healed. The skin was still torn and open, but it didn't look too deep.

"Here." Tina was back, shoving the tall bottle into his hands as she scooped out some salve onto her hands. Newt took a long swig, relishing the burn that went down his throat. "You know alcohol makes you bleed more."

"It also makes it hurt significantly less," he hissed as she pressed her hand against the open wound. He took another sip. " _Bloody hell."_

"Why did you try to apparate across the Atlantic?" Tina asked quietly, mouth in a firm line. She finished rubbing in the salve and began to wrap fresh bandages around him. "You're lucky you didn't splinch yourself right in half!"

"It worked, didn't it? And I wasn't splinched," he explained. "I was hit by one of Grindelwald's men. I still haven't the faintest idea how they found us. We had been so careful."

"Those weren't Grindelwald's men." Tina tied the bandages, but remained sitting next to him as she spoke. Newt had another mouthful of the drink as the burning on his side grew worse. "They had no black robes or masks. They're scourers. They go after anyone with a price on their head. We always think we have them wiped out, but a few are always showing up."

"Fantastic," Newt sighed heavily. "Grindelwald didn't waste any time, then. At least we're back in London. I'll have to go to the Ministry later and see what's really going on out there."

"Newt, you could have bled to death last night."

"But I didn't, thanks your handiwork," he smiled. "Believe me, it'll be closed in no time and then we can get on our way." Tina smiled back at him, but not before stifling a yawn. It was then he noticed her attire, the same thing she'd been wearing the night before but splattered with what he assumed to be his own blood. "I'm not trying to be rude, but why haven't you changed out of that?"

"Oh." She looked down absentmindedly. "We left all my things on the ship. It's not like it was a priority."

"Right." He took a final drag of whiskey. "Maybe we can add finding you some clothes on our to-do list."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've gotten such a great response for this story! This chapter is a bit slow, but sets up all the fun. This the longest chapter yet, but I just couldn't find a good spot to stop it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was well into the afternoon before Newt and Tina were walking into the Ministry of Magic. The healing salve had done its job, swiftly closing Newt's wound fully just after a couple of hours, but Tina had been adamant he remain laying down just awhile more. It was probably for the best though. Even now, his side remained sore as he worked the newly-grown muscle.

Tina kept pulling at the waistline of her new dress. Apparently, the style in London was a bit more form fitting than those in America; something Newt had neither realized nor cared about before. Tina had for the most part kept quiet on the issue, apparently just thankful to have something other than a bloodied night dress to wear, but Newt could sense her displeasure.

"Do I need something to be here?" she practically whispered as she kept up with his long strides. "Like a permit or anything?"

"No. The Ministry is a bit more relaxed than your office."

Tina shot him a look, but didn't reply as she was distracted the grand architecture of the building. As they passed through the long row of fireplaces, all sporadically releasing sparks of green, a man with a stack of newspapers shouted the current headline to them. "Magical Congress in Grindelwald's pocket! Refugees to swarm the country!"

Newt took Tina's arm, hurrying past but didn't miss the look that flashed across her face. He knew her thoughts had gone to Queenie. "Come on. We'll go to my office."

"Where's that?" she asked as he nudge her onto a golden lift. It moved backwards, slightly knocking her into him.

"Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You can write to your sister, and anyone else, to let them know you're safe."

Tina nodded. The lift came to a stop and they quickly filed out before it closed behind them. As far as Ministry's department went, Newt believed his to be quite impressive. It was the second largest in the country, right behind Magical Law Enforcement. Cubicles ran along the length of the wide room. Posters of various dragons and world maps with pin stuck in them covered the walls while owls swooped just below the ceiling.

Newt ushered her through the line. Several witches and wizards greeted him as they passed, others simply just looked up. A few saw Tina and whispered behind their hands excitedly. Tina glanced at him questionably but gave no explanation as he pushed open a heavy wooden door, reading ' _Newton Scamander'_ in a fancy script on the front.

"Merlin's beard, Scamander! Where the hell have you been?" Newt rolled his eyes at the voice, turning around as a short man, nearly bald, came running up the aisle towards them. Tina shrunk back, standing by the wall, as he came panting in and Newt slammed the door behind them. "You know the entire Ministry thought you were dead? You couldn't bother sending an owl that Grindelwald hadn't blown you to bits?"

Newt set his case down on his desk, sighing deeply. "Yes well, I'm here now. What's been happening?"

"You don't know? Oh, its bad. Real bad."

"How bad?" It was Tina who spoke, watching him with wide eyes.

"Hey. You're Porpetina Goldstein. Merlin, you're the one who helped Scamander here catch him in the first place, right?"

"Tina, this is my colleague Gregory Davies," Newt explained. "Go on then, how bad is it?"

Davies wiped a hand across his sweaty brow. "It's been a horrible twenty-four hours. The Ministry can't get through to the Congress. No one is answering them. Let me tell you I don't know how you did it, but it's good that you left when you did, mate. Hardly anyone is getting out of the country now. They've got every means of travel blocked." He looked to Tina apologetically. "No one really knows how bad it is over there, but it definitely isn't good. Everyone there is trapped."

"Oh God." Tina's hands went to her face, falling down into the chair behind her.

Newt shot a deadly look to Davies, before grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him back out the door. He shut it behind them, leaving Tina alone, before letting go of him. "Merlins beard, you couldn't have toned that down a bit?"

"What? She asked how bad it was."

"Her sister is stuck there, you idiot, _and_ is hiding with a muggle, which happens to be highly illegal in that country."

"Well, I didn't know that. Listen Scamander," Davies lowered his voice. The surrounding cubicles turned their head curiously. "You know he's going to want her, right? That's _Porptetina Goldstein._ She's practically famous over here for what she did."

"I know. That's why I brought her here."

"Are you taking her on your trip?"

"No," Newt answered pointedly. "I think the second edition is going to have to wait. This is a bit more important."

It was Davies' turn to roll his eyes. "Don't be thick, kid. Grindelwald might not be walking into London anytime soon, but he does have friends. They probably already know you're here."

Newt would admit he hadn't thought of that. He had been so focused on getting somewhere Grindelwald couldn't reach them, he hadn't considered his followers. There were Grindelwald fanatics on nearly every continent, although Grindelwald himself appeared to have a distaste for Europe. The news of his return, and the famous Tina Goldstein was probably already across the Ministry.

"Go on and get back to work," Newt finally answered. "I'll figure something out."

"Fine, here." From his coat pocket, Davies thrusted a stack of envelopes and papers into his hands. "Everything you missed. Good luck, Scamander."

Going back into his office, Newt was thankful to see Tina was neither crying or seemed to be in any form of hysterics. She was waiting patiently in the chair across from his desk, looking up at him as he sat down as well. "Did he say anything else?"

"Not really." Newt began to flip through the papers. "We have a problem though. Unfortunately, you are _very_ much well-liked here. Our arrival is going to be well known, if it isn't already."

"And Grindelwald has fanatics here as well, doesn't he?" she finished for him. Newt nodded and Tina sighed, rubbing her face and sliding deep into the chair. "Of course he does. Can I have some paper. I really need to write to Queenie."

It wasn't long before Tina's quill was flying over a piece of parchment. Newt kept to himself, going over the reports and requests Davies had given him. In the rainforest, a child in the jungle had completely disappeared; no blood, no tracks. The small magical community there suspected something dangerous. In Egypt, there were reports of a gang smuggling creatures into other countries. Newt made an important note on that one. It was most likely the same men he'd stolen Frank from. Another paper reported a nest of dragon eggs being found close to a muggle hiking trail. Just as he was nose deep in a note from a witch who claimed a vampire had stolen her daughter, when there was a knock on the door before it flew open.

Tina jumped, knocking her quill to the ground, while Newt scrambled to stand. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Tina's mouth dropped. The man had a small, gray beard and silver robes. She could hardly believe she was meeting him. Albus Dumbledore was rumored to be one the most powerful wizards of the age and nearly everyone, no matter what country, knew his name.

"You'll pardon the intrusion, Newt," Dumbledore spoke politely, smiling to the man in front of them. "I was just meeting with our dear Minister about the incident with our neighbors when we discovered you had returned and I thought I might be able to have a word." He turned a twinkling eye to Tina, who took in a sharp breath. "Hello Miss Goldstein. Might I say it's quite an honor to make your acquaintance. I was quite pleased to hear no harm had come to you."

"Thank you," she squeaked. "I can step out-."

"Actually, I would insist you stay." He waved a hand to the chair behind her and Tina obeyed, sitting down quickly. "Newt, why is it you are still finding yourself in trouble this many years after school?"

"Uh, not quite sure, sir." Newt almost looked embarrassed, making Tina want to smile. "I take it this about Grindelwald?"

"Yes. Just a few questions, then I will be out of your way."

Newt spent the next quarter of an hour telling Dumbledore everything that happened, while Tina filled in where she could. They didn't know how many Congress officials or Aurors were dead, but the President and were most likely gone. Tina told him all about the scourers as well.

"I'm going to try and reach my sister," she continued, "and my partner. He would tell us what's happening, but I don't even know if he's still alive."

"We're going to keep our heads low," Newt explained. "I know we won't be at the top of Grindelwald's list, but we just don't want any more trouble."

"Yes, I quite agree," Dumbledore answered. "You are aware he has his followers here in London? It is very possible they might come looking for you."

"We know." Tina looked to Newt as she answered. "We haven't really thought that far."

"I would say this seems to have had happened at the perfect time." Dumbledore was smiling. Tina frowned. "Newt, did you know Hogwarts has already agreed with your publisher to use your book as part of the curriculum." Her partner's ears flushed red. "Yes, it's very true. They are quite eager for that second edition. Have you already made the plans for your travels?"

"Well-yes. But, with everything going on-."

"With everything going on, I think it may be the perfect time for the two for you to disappear for a while. Wouldn't you agree?"

Tina didn't answer. Instead, for what seemed to be the millionth time, she looked to Newt. She had never considered the possibility of ever going with him on one of his trips. From the stories she heard and the entries in his book, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to travel to different countries, encountering all sorts of customs and the creatures Newt cared for so much. It sounded thrilling; a change from her every day, city life. Besides, Dumbledore was right. They were expected to be in Europe. Disappearing to track down magical creatures would be the perfect escape plan. She just didn't know if Newt wanted her to tag along.

Newt's face grew a shade of pink. "Yes, that does make sense."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore stood, bowing slightly to Newt and then to Tina. "Newt, a pleasure as always. Ms. Goldstein, I hope to see you again in the future. I believe the Ministry could use an Auror such as yourself."

She smiled, nodding in thanks, and then he was gone. When the door shut behind me, Newt fell back into his chair, wiping a hand over his face and sighing deeply.

"Did you know multiple children have gone missing in the Congo?" Tina raised a brow, but Newt continued, shuffling through papers as he spoke. "And have I mentioned I rescued Frank from a gang of smugglers in Egypt? Well, I think they're getting into trouble again. There are _multiple_ plants that I've collected, but I need more samples to see if they have any medicinal properties. Apparently, some muggle ships went down and merchants keep claiming they're seeing sirens, which is highly unlikely but-."

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because," he started, tilting his head towards her, "if I'm going to ask you to travel across the world with me, I want to make sure you know what that entails."

"Hm." Tina chewed on her bottom lip. "Would I still be able to write to Queenie?"

"Of course."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"At times."

Tina leaned back over her letter, ready to have it finished and sent off to her sister. Quill poised, her mouth twitched. "Then I suppose you'd better start making the arrangements."

* * *

The afternoon seemed to race past them after that. Suddenly, there was too much to do and not enough time. Newt flew around his office; bouncing from cubicle to cubicle all while a quill and parchment floated behind him. Tina helped where she could, after mailing off letters to both Queenie and Montgomery. Davies kept close behind her as she flittered around Newt's office, asking her question after question about their plans, although Tina had no idea how to answer any, but Newt hardly stilled long enough to be asked himself.

Tina had endless questions herself and wondered when she'd get the chance to ask them. She was surprised she wasn't more worried about what she was about to do. So far, her travels abroad had been nothing but disastrous, but it was comforting to know she'd be with Newt; one of the few people who had ever seemed to truly care about her. Instead, her mind was stuck on the fact Albus Dumbledore seemed to have such an interest in him. She could remember, ages ago when the imitation of her boss had asked why such an important man had such a likeness for Newt, but Tina had been so concerned with the fact that she'd been sentenced to death it hadn't been an importance. Now, it was all she could do to not pester Newt with questions about his life before she met him.

Her questions were forced to wait. It was late when Newt finally came back to her, tickets and written plans and agendas stuffed into his hands that he eagerly showed her. Flipping through them as they walked to the long row of emerald green fireplaces in the Ministry, she listened while he enthused about it all.

"We'll be out of the city before the morning light. With any luck, we'll be in Romania in a few days. I don't plan on staying there long, because I'd like to make it to Egypt in good time. That's where it'll be tricky. We could be there two days or two weeks, depending on easy it is to find out how they're smuggling creatures." He paused only a moment. Stepping through the glowing, green flames, Tina waited for the rush of air to pass before stepping into Newt's apartment. "Assuming we get the job done with our lives still intact, we can then make our way to the Congo."

"You lead the way and I'll follow," she replied, shaking ashes from her hair. "Did you let Davies know all this? He didn't seem to like the idea of you leaving last minute."

"He tends to worry." Newt went to his case, motioned for her to do the same, and went inside. "When I leave, I'm told I get too distracted and forget to write. It makes people anxious."

"You never thought to have him come along?"

He was shrugging out of his coat now, pushing up his sleeves. Tina imagined he was leaving to go care for his creatures. "No. I work better alone."

Tin paused, leaning against the heavy wooden table. "You asked me to come along."

"Yes, well I like you," he answered pointedly, making her grin. "Come on then. Are you going to help me feed them?"

"No, no, no." She jabbed a finger at the table. Newt stared. "Just this morning you couldn't even stand. No heavy lifting until you let me look at it. The last thing we need is you dropping dead from an infection."

"Its only a bit sore," he argued, but did what she asked nonetheless. Shrugging out of his shirt, Tina did her best not stare as he laid in front of her. "Honestly, I hardly feel it."

"Liar." She had caught him grimacing a few times throughout the day. Suddenly, realizing he was actually still and quiet in front of her, Tina's question fell from her mouth. "What was that with your teacher today?"

"Oh, Dumbledore? What do you mean?"

"I just didn't realize you were on a first name basis. I feel like maybe that should have come up at some point." Tina unwound the bandages from around Newt's middle as she spoke. "I mean, I knew he was your professor, but does Albus Dumbledore really just make a habit of wandering into your office?"

"Eh, we've remained in touch," Newt replied, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Tina work. The light wasn't great in his shack. Giving an absentminded wave with his wand, the lamp above them glowed brightly. "He helped me out quite a bit when I younger. Ever since then he makes it a habit to check in on me."

"Right, because I'm sure you were the quite the trouble maker," Tina grinned. "Hey, you look all healed."

Sure enough, the skin had closed, leaving a pink, raised line in its place. The jagged scar wasn't alone. Now that she wasn't distracted by exposed muscle and blood running down his side, she could see Newt's entire chest was scattered with different sized scars and burns. One in particular caught her attention, but only because it was so big. It spanned the entire length of his stomach.

"That one wasn't fun." Tina flushed. Newt had evidently noticed where her gaze had gone. "That was from Quidditch my fourth year. I ran into a goal post. The broom splintered and nearly guttered me."

"Jesus, Newt!" Her mouth dropped. Curiosity was starting to get the better the better of her. Raking her eyes over his chest, she found a burn on his right side. It was leathery and rough to the touch. She gave it a small jab. "What about that one?"

"Ukranian Ironbellies. The meanest dragons we had on the front lines," he answered easily. "Come on. You can find one more interesting than that."

She smirked, before pointing to three, old dark lines running from his shoulder.

"Hippogriff when I was nine. My mum breeds them."

Then to another, a half-moon, dotted line that disappeared beneath his pant line.

"Grindylow bite. That happened right before I came to New York."

She moved her fingers to a nastier looking one. This one started by his collarbone, slashing across his chest. Newt's grin smile dipped low and Tina instantly drew her hand back. "Oh, sorry. You don't-."

"No, no. It's fine." He gave her a weak smile, one that she thought was more for her benefit than his own. "It's really not a big deal. I just haven't talked about it in a while. That's from when Dumbledore helped me."

Tina swallowed thickly. "From when you were expelled."

Newt swung his legs over the table, sitting in front of her. "Yes. There was a jarvey lose in the school. It attacked a student; a much _younger_ student. She was only a first year. It really did some damage. I tackled it. I worried if I tried to stun it I would hit her."

"What did it do to her?"

"She lost an eye. Besides that, she has some bad scarring." He'd been staring at the floor, but looked to floor, jaw hard. "I was charged with endangering a student's life and possession of a class three magical beast."

"But Dumbeldore helped you?"

"I was allowed to keep my wand," he admitted. "And the charges were dropped of my record. It's the only reason I'm allowed to work at Ministry now. That's why Dumbledore likes to make checks on me."

"Surely, you didn't mean it though," Tina asked incredulously. "You were under age. If it was only accident-."

"She almost died Tina." Newt hopped off the table, putting his shirt back on in a single motion. "An eleven-year-old _child_ almost lost her life. Expulsion was an easy price to pay. Besides, I didn't do it."

Tina looked at him pointedly. " _What?_ You didn't do it?"

"That's a story for another time," he smirked. "Come on. I'll let you trace over the rest of my battle wounds another time."

"But-."

"We have a lot do before we leave," he pressed. "And not much time. You still want to leave on time, correct?"

She rolled her eyes, stalking past him to the ladder to lead to his apartment. "Fine. You have to _promise_ you'll tell me though."

"Promise."

At least, Tina thought to herself, she knew he was good at keeping those.

* * *

 **I'm a strong supporter in the idea that Newt doesn't mind when Tina ogles him. Please review!**


End file.
